


Our Burning Sun

by Klara_Moonbeam



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Loss, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Camaraderie, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, Ethical Dilemmas, Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions (Star Wars), Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Meditation, Moral Dilemmas, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Talking To Dead People, Team as Family, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Moonbeam/pseuds/Klara_Moonbeam
Summary: Aurelia was once one of the most loyal younglings there was to the Jedi order, but after her Initiate clan was attacked on their way back to Coruscant, leaving her and other younglings stranded in space, things changed. When the Republic and Separatist war ultimately reaches her, Aurelia is brought back to where she belongs, made a padawan and assigned to Master Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion.After so many years away from the Jedi order, readjusting isn't as easy as Aurelia thought it would be. There's studying to be caught up on, a war to fight enemies to fight,  and a newfound family to try to keep safe. On top of all that a ghost from Aurelia's past will show up to haunt her, a ghost that will stop at nothing until Aurelia is dead.Aurelia's unorthodox methods will prove to be her greatest strength, but will they keep her alive in this unforgiving galaxy?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Our Burning Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my own oc's and plot, everything else in the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas!! Enjoy the story!

Aurelia Daraay was a Jedi Initiate who resided in the Jedi's main temple on Coruscant, every Jedi initiate was assigned to a clan when they were old enough, Aurelia was assigned to Nexu clan. The Nexu clan had just acquired their lightsaber crystals from the planet Ilum with their Jedi escort, all of the initiates also finished constructing their lightsabers under the lightsaber architect droid professor Huyang's careful watch.

A Jedi escort is assigned to every initiate clan when they go to retrieve their crystals, Master Auten was one of the legends in the Jedi Order and in the Republic had partaken in many battles and skirmishes. He had saved entire planetary systems by expelling unwanted intruders with his combat abilities. It was well known that he was open about his desire to select a Padawan from the Nexu Clan to have as a Padawan. Aurelia and the rest of her clan were all excitably hoping to be the one to be chosen, after all who wouldn't want to be Master Auten’s Padawan?

Aurelia ran her fingers over her finished lightsaber, absently mindedly paying attention as her fellow clan members went up against the training droid one at a time. Aurelia’s lightsaber had an elegant yet simple design to it which wasn't too surprising. Aurelia's own lightsaber was slim in design with a simple yet elegant look to it. it started off as the hilt being a slim cylinder, then the body curved in just a little bit, kind of like an hour glass, then the emitter was a slim sliced cylinder, which her golden yellow lightsaber came out off. All along/down the emitter and body of her lightsaber were carved designs of swirling vines, stopping before they hit the hilt. On the hilt of her lightsaber was a swirling infinity sign,

Aurelia was half of the humanoid sentient species known as Sephi. They are indigenous to the planet Thustra, the Sephi have formed space - level civilization that is led by a monarch, currently King Alaric. Due to the sephi’s longevity, Sephi sovereigns tend to stay in place for a long time. They’re developed a culture of elegance and sophistication in art, which is even reflected in the delicate design of their walkers, flyers and tanks.

And while outwardly, they are very similar in appearance to Humans the key difference is their long, pointed ears. While many Sephi have pale, purplish skin, some had more Human-like skintones. Their eyes came in the colors black or brown. Their long, straight hair ranged in color from black through blond to gray and white. Though Aurelia looked a bit different since she was half Sephi and half Human, she had the Sephi's long pointed years, the black hair that was currently cut in a bob just a little past her ears, and she was tall for her age, but from her human side she had a light medium skin tone, golden eyes, and cinnamon freckles that fell across the bridge of her nose and under her eyes.

A hand landed on Aurelia's shoulder jolting her from her thoughts, looking up she was greeted with a charming smile from Talon. Talon Katar, was a Miraluka boy who was disarmingly charming and terrifyingly sharp, and was Aurelia's best friend. He had tan brown skin, and snow white hair that fell messily, a dark brown headband tied around his eyes. Aurelia smiled back and patted the spot next to her inviting him to sit down next to her, which he did. "You excited?" Talon asked softly, "Yeah. Are you?" Aurelia asked, Talon nodded grinning. "Yeah, we're going to be padawans soon." Talon said.

"It's going to be weird not seeing you every day." Aurelia admitted, of course she was going to miss her other clan mates they were her friends too, some closer to her than others. But Talon was her _Best Friend_ and she was his, they had a special bond that was different from their other friends. "We might not see each other as much as we do now, but I'll still always be here for you. whenever you need me I'll always have your back." Talon assured her, Aurelia softly at him. "I'll always be here for you and have your back too Talon." Aurelia said softly making Talon smile, Aurelia rolled her eyes playfully, nudging his shoulder with hers, "Even though you make moments like these incredibly corny." Aurelia said playfully. 

Talon scoffed playfully, nudging Aurelia back, stood up and offered his hand to her. "Please you know you love it, so come spar with me." Talon teased, Aurelia laughed lightly and took the offered hand not even bothering to deny her best friend's statement.

* * *

They had left Ilum's atmosphere only a little while ago when Master Auten picked up an incoming ship on their own ship's scanners. The thirty something human male frowned softly as he tried to hail the unknown ship to determine what was going on.

The ship didn't respond. It simply came closer and closer, it was now clear the mysterious ships path was directly focused on the Jedi vessel. There was no longer a possibility of the ship being a passerby. It was following them. Hunting them.

Aurelia frowned to herself, running through multiple options as to who was following them and what they wanted. It could be pirates wanting to try and snag something of value, like the Kyber crystals. Or it could be a mercenary, that was trying to make some money off of some Jedi. Or a bounty hunter that was sent out on a mission, by their employer. It could be alot of things, Aurelia just didn't know which. She shook her head, it did no good to sit here and worry over what could happen. She needed to be in the present, ready to help Master Auten.

One of her clanmates beat her to it.

"Master Auten, perhaps we should alert the Jedi Temple of what is happening? Perhaps they could assist us?" It was Talon, Aurelia could forgive herself for not being quicker than Talon. She doubted even a Jedi Master's mind worked faster and more efficiently than Talon's. Master Auten gave up trying to hail the incoming ship, and let out a tired sigh. He turned and ruffled Talon's hair and praised him on his quick thinking. He even asked Talon to be the one to contact the Jedi Temple and inform them of their current situation. 

Aurelia noticed something, she noticed that Master Auten used Talon's assistance in order to step away from the console and check the ship's escape pods and weapons. It was clear to Aurelia as she watched him, that Master Auten was preparing himself for the worst case scenario. He had seen a lot in his life and must've known a bad situation when he saw it. Aurelia could only guess that Master Auten was thinking that there would be a turn for the worst soon. Aurelia bit her lip and clenched her hand into fist, her nails digging into the palms of her hands , if Master Auten was preparing himself and was concerned, it didn't spell good news. 

Sensing her anxiety levels rising, Master Auten looked over at Aurelia and gave her a comforting smile. "Be at ease, Aurelia. I will protect all of you till my last dying breath."

Aurelia attempted to smile back, while it was nice and reassuring to know they had someone who would go so far, protecting them, it also left her uneasy. The last thing Aurelia be, was responsible for Auten's death, and she was sure her clan mates felt the same. Though she did appreciate the fact that Master Auten was not telling her that everything was under control and they were in no danger. Because that would be lying to them, and Aurelia herself would much more prefer the truth then him giving them false hope. Instead he was telling her that he would protect them all, till he himself was dead.

'Kriff.' It was a word Aurelia remembered that the elder Padawans used whenever they were cursing and Initiates would try to use in order to sound grown up. Most adult Jedi would not use a word as it was far too inappropriate leaving Padawans and particularly naughty Initiates to be the ones who regularly swore in the Jedi Order. Aurelia's never used it before as she wanted to leave a good impression on the Knights and Masters of the Jedi Order so that they would pick her as a Padawan when her time came. One of those said Masters was standing before her now trying to be comforting and the only word that kept coming to Aurelia's mind was 'Kriff.' and she could only think of how truly kriffed Nexu Clan was if Master Auten was gearing up for a fight without any backup with a potential enemy ship that had an unknown amount of potential enemies inside of it.

Suddenly, as if confirming Aurelia's thoughts, Talon's voice rang throughout the ship as he called back to Master Auten, "Master! Something is preventing us from contacting the Jedi Temple! I think the ship behind us has jammed our communications!" Suddenly Aurelia didn't care about the opinion of Master Auten at the moment. She only cared about not being attacked and having her day ruined or permanently cut short through a violent death. Most Jedi didn't make it to old age for a reason after all.

She was about to voice her thoughts to, Master Auten when her bestfriend beat her to it,"We are so kriffed." Talon's voice rang out through the ship once more. "Talon come back to us." Master Auten said instead of scolding him. "Yes, Master." Talon responded before there was a click signaling Talon had gotten off and was on his way back to them, and sure enough a few heartbeats later Talon was back to their small group, where Master Auten pushed him behind him with the other initiates. Talon grabbed Aurelia's left hand giving it a squeeze, Aurelia squeezed back holding onto his hand, relived he had made it back in time.

As if on cue to her thought, their ship lurched as the mysterious ship attached to it. Aurelia tensed as one of the entrance hatches began to open, she could feel her fellow clanmates tense up as well. Master Auten immediately stepped in front of them. The seasoned warrior drew his lightsaber in a menacing hum. It comforted Aurelia to see such a powerful weapon being welded by such a powerful warrior. Master Auten vowed he would protect all of them, after all, and with that lightsaber, he could defeat almost any foe.

The hatch finally opened and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. A large armored, masked being stepped through the entrance while keeping his weapon carefully trained on Master Auten. The intruder's armor almost looked like Mandolrian armor, but there were differences, and Aurelia was willing to bet it wasn't made of beskar like a lot of Mandalorian armor used to be. His was slimer, not as bulky, and a black grey color, with what little cloth was visible being a jet black color, there were bits and pieces of a dark red to his uniform too, then there was the long Black cloak along with a hood that was currently up. And finally his mask seemed was white and seemed to be the skull of some kind of bird (Think of Reaper's mask from Overwatch). Master Auten, to his credit, did not externally react to the intimidating opponent before him. He merely addressed the figure before them, "Tell me, stranger, are you a friend or foe?"

The masked stranger tilted his head almost as if he were truly wondering if he was there to harm or help the Jedi and initiates before him. The children waited anxiously for him to reply, Aurelia tightened her grip on Talon's hand, feeling him do the same. The masked stranger would be less frightening if he were to speak. Then it would be easier to remember that there was a man behind that scary armor, instead of a nightmarish figure

Her observations were interrupted by the deep gruff voice of the stranger, "All Jedi are my enemies." The masked stranger continued, "All you Jedi are hypocrites, and always getting in my way, and I'm tired of it. You will die just as all Jedi should die, at the hands of me."


End file.
